Dark Horizons, Book I: The Inevitable
by modernxlove
Summary: My sequel to Dark Visions; Strange & evil things start happening again. An ancient place of power is threatened. & through it all, Kaitlyn must choose between her duty, her love for Gabriel, or her eternal freedom. R&R.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: My own sequel to Dark Visions.. the way I imagined and fantasized it would be. Because I was NOT contented with the book's conclusion.**

* * *

**DARK HORIZIONS, BOOK I: **

"_**The Inevitable**_**"**

CHAPTER ONE

Fanfiction by 'modernxlove-

The mighty aircraft, _Air Canada_, blazed across the sky, making its way throughout the heaves of fluffy white clouds, leaving a trail of smokey white engine tracks in its wake. The aircraft carried approximately one-hundred-and-eighty-two passengers, it's final destination to Vancouver, Canada; and among those passengers were six very special people...

Kaitlyn Fairchild rested her head on the plane's inclined seat, taking in the gorgeous and breath-taking view of the clouds, their formations, and the way sunrise illuminated the entire sky, painting it with a bright reddish, pink and orang-ey color from the circle-shaped window. It was beautiful. Her right hand instantly grabbed two shades of red, orange and pink, and she was going to paint the scenario on her sketchpad. She had not been able to draw like this in days... because if she did a couple of days ago, it would not have been a beautiful drawing such as the clouds at sunrise. It would have been her prophetic haunting drawings that always had and always will scare the crap out of her.

Beside her was Gabriel Wolfe. He was her friend, her protector, her _love_, and he had a piece of headphones on (which came free from the plane's seats) that was plugged to the radio section of the seat's arm. Kaitlyn smiled at him fondly, remembering how they first met—how arrogant, snobby and mean he was—and how much he's changed since then. Looking at himm made her feel that her heart would burst any second. He was still jerky at times, but he was always so protective, so caring and he loved her. Yes. He loved her, and he was hers forever.

Gabriel held one earphone out to hear her saying something. "What song?" Kaitlyn asked him.

"_Friday I'm In Love_," Gabriel said with a grin. "_The Cure_."

"Oh." Kaitlyn said, resting her head back and focusing on her drawing. She didn't know much about music, and Gabriel sure did know _his_ music. He was an avid-music fan and an ex-guitarplayer of a band. She'd have to ask him to play for her when they arrive Canada.

"Well," Gabriel started. "It's Friday today, and I'm in love. Can you guess with _who_, Kaitlyn?" He was grinning his toothy, dazzling grin. And it made Kaitlyn's heart rate jump.

"Umm..."

Gabriel took his earphones off and he was facing her now, smokey beautiful blue eyes holding his own dark gray ones. He took a hand and cupped her face gently, brushing locks of reddish-golden hair from Kaitlyn's face. Kaitlyn felt her heart beating like hammers beating on wood.

_Why do you do this to me? _Kaitlyn asked him telephatically, feeling embarassed since he was so close to her. She wondered if he could feel her nervousness through the web.

"Too late," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her lips. _You're mine. _He sent her.

"Gabriel..." She muttered, her cheeks flushed.

"Aww, you two, quit the romance crap!" Lewis Chao complained from behind them.

Gabriel ignored him and went back to his music.

Lewis had his headphones on, and he was watching some MTV Awards show with Lydia Zetes on a mini TV monitor above them. "Man, I can't believe Timberlake won another one. And _Britney Spears_? _What _is going on here?"

Kaitlyn ignored Lewis and Lydia's sarcastic remarks. She didn't want to know about their insults for Kanye West and all those other celebs that had won awards. And when she turned back, her eyes scanned to the front, and she saw Rob Kessler with her best friend Anna Whiteraven, leaning on each other sweetly, hands entwined, like two love birds. They were sleeping peacefully. She could feel it in the web.

Rob was Kaitlyn's first love, but now she had given him up to Anna, to be with Gabriel.

Not too long ago, Kaitlyn and her five other friends were not at all this normal. They couldn't even enjoyed a full MTV episode without fearing someone might come and hunt them. But all this ended when Mr. Zetes, the evil loony old man, was defeated. He had wanted to use Kaitlyn and her friends for his own evil purpose, trying to get his hands on the Pure Crystal, a jewel that powered pshycics. Along the journey, Gabriel even fused all their minds together in a telephatic web, and now they could all hear, see, and know each other's thoughts—they were all linked to each other in mind and in heart. The only solution that would break the link would be if someone a part of the web were to die. Coincidence or not, all five of them were still linked together. It had been a long and agressive journey, but they had made it. Even Mr. Zete's daughter (Lydia Zetes) decided to join the good and was now part of their group.

Kaitlyn gave out a huge heartfelt sigh as she rememberd the past—which wasn't so long ago, really. They had overcome each obstacle, and the five of them had did it triumphantly. Now, they all had decided to take a year off from school, and help out the Fellowship; an ancient race of phsycics, who were the true owners of the pure Crystal. And maybe, while they were there in Vancouver, they could all go out and explore some new places. It would be an educational trip—and they would probably learn so much more there than in some boring college.

Kaitlyn felt her heart leap and her mind electrify as she saw a glimpse of Vancouver Island from the window.

The aircraft's engine's barked and roared heavily, as it turned to a curve around its destination.

"This is your Captain speaking," came a muffled voice from the plane's speakers. It was the head pilot ready to announce. "We will land Vancouver in a shortwhile. In the meantime, please stay seated with your seatbelts fastened, and enjoy the ride."

All the mini TV monitors were pulled back up, and all the radio stations sticking to the seat's arms were switched off.

"Dang!" Lewis complained. "And Madonna was still going to give her 'thank you' speech!"

"And let's not forget the 'best movie awards'!" Lydia added.

Kaitlyn laughed at the two complaining and complaining about their MTV watching being cut short. Lewis has found his perfect match, Kaitlyn thought to herself amusely.

Gabriel just rolled her eyes.

"We there yet?" Anna Whiteraven asked from the front. "Because I've got an enormous headache and I want to sleep some more."

Rob gave her a look and smiled. "I can cure that right now, you know."

Anna blushed. "Not now, you idiot! It's public!" _Maybe later, in private_. She added with a hint of flirtation.

_Good idea._ Rob answered.

_That's nasty, _Gabriel joined.

"Hey! You're not part of this!" Rob yelled.

Gabriel frowned. "I thought we were friends now?"

"Yes. We. Are." Rob said through gritted teeth, trying to hold his patience. "But friends need privacy too."

"Oh." Gabriel mused.

Kaitlyn laughed. "I love you guys," She said, smiling. "Really, I do."

Gabriel gazed at her knowingly. "You know I feel the same way." He said. And his voice indicated that he really meant it.

"Me too." Rob said.

"Me three." Anna chirped in.

"Me four." Lydia giggled.

"Oh, shut it." Lewis said. That's what happened to him whenever something or someone came in between him and his MTV.

The plane's engines started roaring ferociously, and its entire parts seemed to shake. "Preparing for landing." A flight crew attendant announced.

Kaitlyn felt Gabriel's hand hold hers, firmly, and tightly. She knew in her heart that a newfound journey was about to begin.

* * *

**I am obsessed with this book and I wanted to write a fanfiction about it because I was not contented with the ending. I hope and I wish, deep in my heart, that L.J Smith will continue to write more for Dark Visions, and I don't know why she's writing more for Vampire Diaries, since we all know it doesn't need any more sequels to begin with. Well, review and tell me all about it. Do you think I should continue?**


	2. Chapter Two

**DARK HORIZIONS, BOOK I: **

"_**The Inevitable**_**"**

CHAPTER TWO

Fanfiction by modernxlove-

Kaitlyn was dreaming. She knew it. It's not like she had this dream before—of being cold and wet, and not being able to breathe. Being enveloped in freezing dark water, being hurdled like a fragile bottle. But by now, she had gotten better at knowing the difference between dreams and reality.

_But this seems so real... _her subconscious whispered frantically.

_Can't breathe... Can't breathe... Can't breathe..._

With eyes closed shut, she tried her best to flap her arms forward, trying to swim the dark ocean suffocating her, with no avail. She was being pulled down by a whirlpool, and she couldn't breathe; sooner or later, she'd pass out. She felt like she was being strangled with strong fists, being pricked by tens and thousands of icy needles.

'_You will die...'_ an icy, hoarse voice whispered. _'Beware... people of the Crystal...'_

Kaitlyn didn't have time to react. She was slowly losing herself to an impending hypothermia, when realization struck her. The icy voice that had threatened her sounded awfully familiar... _Mr. Zetes_. It was _his_ voice. She knew it. She did.

But how is that possible? He's dead wasn't he? _How?_

'_Beware...' _the voice threatened again, its voice filled with such menacing evil. _'Beware.'_

Kaitlyn let out a terrifying scream. But the voice wouldn't go away. It was cackling evilly now. A menacing, frightening chill-your-bones laughter.

_Stop. Go away..._ she commanded. _I SAID 'GO AWAY!'_

"Kaitlyn! I'm here, it's alright! I'm here! Just stay calm! _Chill_!" A soft soothing voice ordered. And she would respond to it whether she was awake or asleep—even dead, she'd bet. It was Gabriel. "It's alright." He whispered. "It was a dream, okay? Just a fucked up dream. You're alright now." She felt someone holding her, cradling her. It felt warm and good.

_A dream...? So it really was a dream... _

Kaitlyn blinked. "Gabriel...?" She asked, confused.

"The one and only," Gabriel replied, smiling defiantly. And he was looking so gorgeous and handsome.

Kaitlyn looked around and realized she wasn't at the Vancouver airport any longer. She was in a familiar green-pastel colored room, sitting on a soft white canopy bed. The place was too familiar for her own liking. And on top, hung up on the wall, was a heart-shaped wooden clock that read 12:35. "Where are we?"

Gabriel shrugged like he always did, but he still looked dazzling. "Well, you were asleep for a long time, and well, we're here."

Kaitlyn frowned. "What do you mean by 'here'?" And she stopped shortly after remembering. They were at _Whiffen Spit_, a place where the Fellowship lived peacefully—the people of the Crystal. In other words, other psychics like herself. "Oh." She bit her lip, dismayed. She must've been so tired upon arrival. And they had to wait about three hours to catch the B.C bus.

"Hey..." Kaitlyn trailed off.... "If we're at the Fellowship place... why are you allowed inside then?" She asked curiously. Because first of all, the number one rule was not to allow anyone who has killed to enter the place.

"Beats me," Gabriel said, hastily. "But Mereniang nor Timon don't rule this place anymore."

"Well, who does?"

Gabriel shrugged again. He seemed to do this everytime he didn't want to answer, or was just plain bored. "Anyways, what did you dream about?" He asked. "From the looks of it, it seemed like it was something really bad... tell me."

Kaitlyn forgot all about her nightmare. She _forgot_. All she remembered was complete darkness, and that she was terrified of something. But dreams were always like that, weren't they? Once you wake up, after a few minutes, you forget about it. Like as if it was just a mere drawing or a word etched and scraped on the sands of her sub-consciousness, and once the wave of forgetfulness comes ashore, it immediately erases the said drawing or word. "It was nothing." She said, not looking at him. "Really." The dream itself was entirely vague...

_Stop lying..._ Gabriel's tone was indifferent. He knew she wasn't telling the truth.

_I'm not._ Kaitlyn said defensively.

_I can tell you are._ He fought back.

_Then probe me. Search me._ Kaitlyn argued. And she could tell he was going to say another thing, but then Anna and Lewis stepped inside the room, interrupting both Kaitlyn and Gabriel's mental argument. "Kait, Gabriel! Come on outside! Joyce and Marisol cooked up some awesome buffet for lunch!" Lewis exclaimed. "And don't you two give me 'no' for an answer, because their cooking some neat _chow mein_—I even helped!!

"Yeah," Anna nodded. "It smells delicious! Come on!" And with that both of them eagerly stepped out the door.

Kaitlyn stood up and smiled sheepishly. Gabriel was already making his way out the door, but before he fully got outside, he turned back to look at her. "I know you're hiding something, _angel_. But you can't keep it from me." He grinned, a fusion of sexy-ness and ice-coldness etched in it. Kaitlyn wasn't so sure she liked this part of their relationship—with him being all sarcastic and too protective that he wanted to know every single detail about her life; even her dreams. But she thought it was sweet how much he cared. Guess she just had to deal with it. As simple as that, Kait smiled to herself.

"This is seriously the best food I have ever eaten in my entire life!" Lewis said, digging in a spoonful of spaghetti with meatballs, and forking two fried-chicken fingers on his already filled-up plate. Everyone—from the new fellowship leader, Tamsin, to Joyce, from Rob to Kaitlyn—looked at him like he was delirious. And insane. Either that or it was as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"What?" Lewis asked, gulping down a glass of soda. "Hey, all they had were vegetables and fruits laid out the last time we were here! And right now, we're having chow mein, chicken fingers—you guys, _freaking _chicken fingers!" He pointed out.

Gabriel frowned. "Don't eat like a cave-man, John-boy."

"Well, I'm hungrrryyyyy." Lewis explained. "So sue me, I'm human."

"_Right_." Lydia said playfully. "And I'm starving, so Rob, can you hand the plate of Tempura shrimp please?"

Kaitlyn laughed, and she was enjoying herself, but a part of her felt that they all shouldn't take things so easily... so normally. After all, they were psychics, so they would always be in constant danger. Oh shut up, she scolded herself for thinking such things. Since they were all psychics here, they would be alright. Wouldn't they be? Maybe... but she wasn't so sure, especially since she felt worried and paranoid tingling everywhere.

* * *

"It's an honor to have you here again, my friends." Tamsin said gratefully to Kaitlyn and her friends, among the entire Fellowship members. Ever since Timon, LeShan and Mereniang had passed, she was now voted to be the new leader of the Fellowship coven. "As you all know, the Dark Lodge have acted and the crystal we once had is no more... I have gathered more beginner psychics who will be here to learn, to train... and to enhance their psychic abilities, namely all of you."

Okay... an induction speech? Kaitlyn asked herself. _That's weird... so The Fellowship has turned their place into some psychic learning center... like Zetes Institute. _

_Yeah_. Rob responded telepathically. _Ever since the old masters died, Tamsin has took in charge and she wants to develop the psychic's abilities. Especially since...you know...the incident with Zetes and the crystal._

_Let's just hope Tamsin isn't a loony like Zetes. _Gabriel said.

_She looks desperate. _Kaitlyn confessed.

"...and so," Tamsin continued. "All of you here will stay in this lodge until you fully develop your powers..."

"Wait," Rob said, awe-strucked. "You mean... we have more powers? More psychic abilities?"

Tamsin smiled slyly. "Yes. What abilities you have now are still at the beginners rate. You still have to go up to Stage Five to maximize your powers."

"And how do we do that?" Gabriel inquired flatly. Kaitlyn was sure that Gabriel didn't want to be tested or dissected like a psychic frog either.

"You have to learn to be 'one' with the crystal." Tamsin replied. "But first, all six of you must help in restoring the Crystal back."

"Why?" Lewis asked.

From this point, Tamsin started looking rather... impatient, if that was the right word for it. "Because if you don't, the remaining members of the Dark Lodge will seek all of the pure psychics out."

"Oh." Lewis replied sheepishly. "Jeeeeeez. Those Dark Lodges never give up."

Tamsin nodded. "True." She smiled grimly. "But I hope you all don't give up too. And since you'll all be staying here for a while.... for your rooms...."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm bunking with you." Kaitlyn said, exasperated, taking out her sketch pad. She ran her fingers down the soft, smooth sketch paper. She hadn't drawn in a day. She knew the room she'd be staying in would be in the big green-colored one... the room with the nice 'home' feel to it. Except the only problem was, she was going to share the room with Gabriel. Which, of course, was strange since the Fellowship people didn't approve of a girl-and-boy room share. Except now that Tamsin is leader, she gets to choose the rules.

"Well, believe it now." Gabriel grinned, lounging a seat on the opposite bed. "Hey, it isn't so bad..." After all, they were an item. But even though, Kaitlyn still felt uncomfortable. She had never slept in a room with a boy before. And it felt... awkward, not to mention weird. Very weird.

"It won't be..." Kaitlyn muttered. "_Yet_."

Gabriel laughed. "You can trust me you know."

"Uh-huh." Kaitlyn said, obviously drowned up in whatever it was she was drawing. "Do you believe Tamsin's little speech?" She asked.

Gabriel cocked a brow. "About maximizing powers and all that crystal stuff?"

Kaitlyn nodded.

"A little. It doesn't sound too... hollow." He confessed.

"Oh." Kaitlyn bit her lip.

"Why?"

"It's nothing." She said, going back to business.

"You can tell me anything..." He said, approaching her and taking a seat beside her. Ne noticed her focusing on her drawing.

"So..." He started, "Want to tell me about your nightmare now?"

Kaitlyn looked at him above her drawing. "I told you, I forgot about it. Search me if you don't believe."

Gabriel snorted. _I will then._

He scooted closer to her, and he held up both her arms and pinned them to the bed, so he was now on top of her. He focused on her beatiful blue eyes, the way her brows furrowed everytime she was caught off-guard. She looked adorable and Gabriel loved it.

_What do you think you're doing? _Kaitlyn demanded mentally.

_Searching you_... he smirked, and before she could react, he kissed her.

His kisses were slow, and very passionate. Kaitlyn could feel his tongue on hers. She loved the sensation of it all, especially how her pulse quickened whenever he touched her. And his forehead reached her own, and now, they weren't seperate beings any longer. Him knowing every single thought she had, his fingers snaking up to hold the small of her back. Kaitlyn's arms reached up to hold him in response.

_That's new. _He said, kissing her more roughly this time.

_You're one to talk_, she replied, grabbing him closer.

He deliberately let her take control of the situation. _You're mine. _She said savagely.

And suddenly, the room to their door opened. Gabriel pulled away from Kaitlyn first, to her disappointment. She stared at Gabriel, who was frozen in a face that could only read to 'what the hell?'. And then she finally knew why.

"Well, if it isn't you two." A voice snarled from the front.

It was Laurie Frost standing in the doorway. Frost as in 'Frost'. The wacko who tried to kill Kaitlyn, the wacko who worked for Mr. Zetes, and apparently, the wacko who now looked angry, pissed and ticked off that someone had touched her so-called possesion: _Gabriel._

* * *

**Haha. Little cliff-hanger there, huh? From this point on, the story will get much fast-paced and darker (like when strange things start happening). Now... I'm wondering how Gabriel will react in the next chapter... face-to-face with Kait and Frost. Well, review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! Ciao!**


End file.
